The Song
by UltimateFangirl39
Summary: Annabeth had a huge fight with Percy, then she listens to a song that reminds her of their relationship. What will she do? One-shot! It's my first time, so take it easy on me :P


**Hey guys, so I recently got obssessed with the Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Heroes of Olympus series, so I thought I'd write a fanfic about it.**

**This is about Percy and Annabeth having an arguement ago and then they ignore each other for a while. A few weeks later, Annabeth listens to some music that helps her to see the light about their relationship. It takes place when they do not need to go to Camp.**

**Song: Taylor Swift; The Story Of Us (I love her awesome songs! Taylor rules! :D)**

* * *

**~*percabeth*~**

Annabeth Chase was a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, the official architect of Olympus and one who aced all her class tests. However, despite being so capable, there was one thing that she just couldn't do.

"Annabeth!" Bobby, her step-brother, shouted for the third time across the house to her room.

"Yes, Bobby?" Annabeth finally replied, taking her eyes off her architecture book.

"Dad says that you have to clean up your room and that it looks as messy as a pig's sty!" he replied. A snort followed after that. It must have been Matthew, his twin brother.

Annabeth sighed and shut her book unwillingly. She got up from the chair that she was sitting on and surveyed her room.

It WAS messy. Her clothes were strewn across the room and her books were all over the floor. It was thanks to the big history quiz that she had been studying for. Ever since her teacher had announced the news about the quiz, it was like Annabeth didn't have time for anything. She was tempted to ignore her father's words and continue with her work, but her head was throbbing from seven whole hours of studying.

Maybe I should take a break, Annabeth thought to herself.

So she began to pick up all her books and arrange them neatly on her mahogany bookshelf. To an Athenian, books were gold. Annabeth wondered how she had been able to live for the past few days with her books treated like dirt.

Next, she went around picking up all the clothes lying on the floor like many fallen leaves. Just as she reached out to grab the last piece of clothing - a grey-coloured hoodie - she felt something hard stuck underneath.

Puzzled, Annabeth lifted the hoodie, revealing a photograph of her and her boyfriend, Percy Jackson. They were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, and he had an arm around her shoulders. Both of them were grinning like the world was free of war and danger. The sight of her and him so carefree and happy gave her an uncontrollable stab of uncomfort.

You see, Annabeth had had a pretty bad fight with Percy a few weeks before, and both of them were ignoring each other. It didn't really help the situation that both demigods attended the same mortal school, Goode High.

It all started when Goode High School organised a dance for the Autumn Equinox. Percy had asked Annabeth to go to the dance with him and she had gladly agreed.

On the night of the dance, everything was going well so far. Percy was finally able to dance without stepping on Annabeth's toes and they were having fun just by spending time with each other.

However, the fight started when Annabeth excused herself from the dance floor (and Percy) to go to the bathroom. Percy was just chilling (yeah, right) in a dark corner of the massive hall, observing other couples, waiting for his girlfriend to return, when the most popular girl of Goode High walked up to him.

Her name was Jennifer Brown. Her 6-inch heels click-clacked across the floor with every step that she took. Her flowing brown hair cascaded down her shoulders perfectly and her aquamarine eyes shone brightly at the sight of Percy.

"Hey, Perce," she said when she reached him. Jennifer twirled a strand of her hair, an action of flirting.

"Um... Hi?" Percy backed away into the corner, not really amused by her flirting actions.

"So, what are you doing here alone?" Jennifer prodded. "Don't you have a date or something?"

"I do, actually," Percy said in a matter-of-factly way, looking around for the blonde. "She's just busy, that's all. I'm waiting for her."

"Is it that quiet blonde chick?" Jennifer sneered. "You can do better than that, Percy. She's not worthy of you."

Before the son of Poseidon could ask what she meant, Jennifer grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

Percy strugged to get out of her grasp, but she had an Iron Grip. Kissing Jennifer was nothing like kissing Annabeth. It was just like kissing someone you hated the most. To cut it short, Percy detested what she was doing to him.

Suddenly, Percy heard a soft gasp — but loud enough for him to hear. Just as Jennifer pulled away, Percy caught sight of Annabeth standing there with her mouth slightly open, her grey eyes full of hatred and betrayal. Then she took off from the hall, leaving Percy in a cloud of dust.

"You see? She's not worth it," Jennifer said.

Percy, now full of disgust, pushed the brunette away and ran after Annabeth. He managed to catch up with her a few streets down from the school. Percy grabbed her arm, but Annabeth flung his hand off.

"Annabeth, please listen to me," Percy pleaded.

"There's nothing for you to say. I saw you kissing her with my own eyes, and that's all the proof I need to know that you're cheating on me!" Annabeth snapped back.

"She made the first move, not me! It wasn't my fault!" Percy protested. Ferocity flicked across her face, an indication that she was extremely mad and the damage caused was beyond repair.

"Yeah, right! Anyway, you should have stopped her before she even kissed you!" Annabeth shouted, thrusting her arms up in the air.

After some colorful language from her to Percy and him trying to tell her some explainations about the whole situations, Annabeth glared daggers at him.

"I should have to known that there was a downside to dating you," she muttered.

Fury started to build up in Percy like a big bubble of anger. "What's that supposed to mean?" he said.

"All the girls try to steal you from me! Do you know how many times I have to drive them away when they flirt with you?!" Annabeth replied furiously. "The worst part is that you don't even know and you even entertain them!"

"I don't!" Percy argued.

"Oh, is that so?" Annabeth rolled her eyes. "If I recall correctly, when we were at an ice cream parlour yesterday, a girl almost got your number!"

"What?" Percy spluttered. "No, she didn't!"

"Yes, she did! She wanted you to call her mobile phone which she claimed was lost when it was in her pocket all along!" Annabeth pointed out.

"Well, how was I supposed to know that?!" Percy said defensively.

"You're such an idiot!" Annabeth yelled, unable to take it anymore. "I can't stand you sometimes!"

"Well then!" Percy shouted. "If you can't put up with me, then let's not talk to each other ever again!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

And just like that, they had stormed away from one another. Both of them ignored each other, trying not to answer their parents' concerned questions about their relationship. Sometimes, in-between classes, the two demigods would accidentally meet in the corridor. They would avoid eye contact and brush past one another without saying a word.

Annabeth sighed, recalling all these bad memories. Deep inside, she actually wished that both of them would just make up. There was nothing that she wished more than staying in his arms. A tear trickled down her cheek.

Brushing it away, Annabeth tossed all her dirty clothes into the laundry bag in her room before lying on her bed, her arms outstretched, taking in her huge fight with Percy again. They had always had fights, but they weren't as big as this one.

Annabeth reached out and picked up the photoframe. As she gazed at the photograph of she and Percy, another teardrop slid down her face and landed on the glass cover. She set the photoframe onto her table and plugged her earphones into her IPod before hitting the shuffle button. She had always listened to music whenever she felt down.

A familiar song sung by the popstar, Taylor Swift, blared out of the speakers. Coincidentally, the song was somehow connected to Annabeth's recent fight with Percy. Flashbacks and memories flooded her mind as she recalled how both of them had acted after the fight.

(A/N: Bold+Italics— Song lyrics; italics— Annabeth's thoughts)

_**I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,**_

_Yeah, I had been crushing on him since we first met..._

_**People would say, "They're the lucky ones."**_

_We ARE pretty lucky, able to cope with a relationship even though there's a lot of demigod trouble..._

_**I used to know my place was a spot next to you,**_

_We used to sit together during lectures and study hall._

_**Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.**_

_Now we sit so far away from each other, you with your friends and me and my study buddies._

_**Oh, a simple complication,**_

_Like you kissing another girl?_

_**Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.**_

_I wish you knew how I felt about us, and i just wish you could understand._

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?**_

_You don't seem to care, but I do._

_**I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_I guess it's all over for us._

_**Next chapter.**_

_**How'd we end up this way?  
See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,  
And you're doing your best to avoid me.**_

_You don't even come around to say 'hi' anymore._

_**I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us,  
How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,  
But you held your pride like you should've held me.**_

_You just won't ever say sorry even though you're wrong, and that makes me go mad._

_**Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,  
Why are we pretending this is nothing?**_

_This isn't nothing._

_**I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,**_

_I really don't know how to put it..._

_**I've never heard silence quite this loud.**_

_I miss your voice._

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_**This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,**_

_I guess it would be you._

_**But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.**_

_Maybe you should just apologise._

_**So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.**_

_I don't want us to end our relationship._

_**Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.**_

_Maybe our relationship has ended._

_**The End**_

The music faded away and Annabeth unplugged the earphones from the IPod. That song gave her too many feels.

Uncontrollable tears flowed down her cheeks like an open dam. Annabeth really missed Percy, and she wasn't afraid to admit it. He might have been too much of a Seaweed Brain to know what to do when Jennifer had kissed him, but she wasn't right to blame it on him.

Just then, just as Annabeth was about to reach for her monster-attracting free phone to call Percy, then doorbell rang.

"Annabeth," her father called out. "I'm busy. Could you get that for me?"

"Sure, Dad," Annabeth agreed, although she didn't really feel like it. She got off her bed and trudged towards the main door. Without looking through the peephole, she flung the door open and looked at the person standing in front of her.

He was about her age, 17. He had jet black hair and bright sea green eyes. When he saw Annabeth, his eyes lit up.

It was… Percy.

"Annabeth, I'm really sorry for—" he was cut short when Annabeth gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm sorry for acting like a jerk. It wasn't your fault that Jennifer kissed you." she said.

Percy took a deep breath to compose himself before returning the hug. "I'M sorry. I should have pushed her away before she could do anything to me," he apologised.

"I really missed you," Annabeth admitted. "It was different when you weren't around."

"I missed you too," Percy replied. "I should have sucked up my pride ad apologised to you earlier."

None of them said anything for a while, and they just stood there in embrace, enjoying the warmth radiating from each other's arms.

Finally, Annabeth spoke. "Promise me you won't kiss another girl ever again?"

Percy smiled. "I promise."

Green met grey as she gazed up into his eyes. Both of them leaned closer and closer as if a magnetic force was pulling them together. Fireworks exploded in Annabeth's head as they kissed slowly but passionately.

Finally, they pulled apart, both gasping for air. Percy gave her his trademark lopsided grin. "Does this mean I'm forgiven?" he asked.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Don't bet on it, Seaweed Brain."

Percy laughed and pulled her closer. "I'm sorry, Wise Girl," he said again.

Annabeth sighed, crossing her arms. "I guess I'll just have to beat them off with a stick or something. It's annoying, though, to have a boyfriend who attracts so many other girls."

"Do you know what all of these situations have in common?" Percy asked.

"Hmm... Girls hitting on you?" Annabeth said dryly.

"Nope." Percy's grin grew wider. "Me choosing you in the end."

And with that, he closed the gap between their lips.

* * *

**So, how was that? Some of you may be going 'AWW, do more!'. Or some may be going 'That sucked!' But y'all know what to do, REVIEW!**

**If there are more positive than negative feedback, I might do another songfic for all those directs and directioners out there. *wink***

**Well, have a great day, and may the gods be ever in your favour! :)**

**- UF39 -**


End file.
